


Pajamas and Sanity (shall not be put into one sentence)

by ssyou



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, i want more sewoon in pjs, inspired by Sewoon's Hongkong behind the scene ep 3, inspired by youngmin's birthday as well and how sewoon couldnt call him, jealous youngmin, kim donghyun is a good brother, pacaponyo, slight mentioned Jooheon, slight mentioned Jooheon/IM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: “This is Sewoon-hyung’s number. We should take a rest this morning and go to practice in late afternoon,” he said in the softest voice a sleep-deprived and exhausted boy at 2 AM could muster. “Just go call him, okay? You look miserable."





	Pajamas and Sanity (shall not be put into one sentence)

“Okay, I think that’s enough,” Donghyun turned off the music then eventually laid down on the floor. Sweats ran down his forehead, his neck, his whole body to be honest and he craved nothing more than good shower and fluffy bed. His shirt stuck to his back and his chest. It wasn’t comfortable at all and he needed to drink some water, but even the effort it would take to reach the bottle was too much for his shaking arm. Their comeback was in just a few days, three freaking days actually, and eventhough Donghyun put his entire mind in perfecting the choreography (again and again), someone decided to lose their focus and got distracted for the last hours of practicing.

Youngmin were leaning on the wall, putting his arm each on his knee. Donghyun could hear him heaving and yet from what he could see through the mirror, his hyung wouldn’t take the mineral bottle beside him and opted to staring forlornly at the floor instead. Something was bothering the older, either way he wouldn’t make that many mistakes so near to their comeback showcase. As for what caused it, Donghyun dared to bet the remaining time of his life that it related to a certain boy with ash gray hair (though there was slight brown-ish on it, he would know, when he secretly took a peek at what Youngmin had been seeing on his phone for 5 minutes straight, zooming in and zooming out like he wanted to capture every little detail – Donghyun wouldn’t blame him).

The older sighed, again, for the umpteenth time that night. Donghyun loved his hair. He loved it very much. That was the only reason he wouldn’t pull it out of frustration.

“Just call him, hyung, it will save us so much trouble,” Donghyun called out to Youngmin, looking at his pitiful figure from the giant mirror. Youngmin lifted his head slightly.

“Who?”

The groan that came out of the younger’s mouth was already something Youngmin has gotten used too, especially considering last month. Donghyun was tired and dizzy and his body was getting cold right now. He wanted to wash his hair and go to sleep and their choreography to be perfectly perfect by tomorrow, or today going by what time it was. A feat that seemed impossible, looking at the older’s I’m-okay expression but knowing too well that he was, in fact, the exact opposite of okay.

“Your boyfriend, who else?”

Youngmin ran his fingers through his hair and avoided Donghyun’s gaze. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

The younger smirked.

“Really? Can I be his boyfriend then?”

Youngmin never went back to glare at someone that fast before. Man if look could kill literally, Donghyun would be a dead meat, a burnt dead meat, as dead as it could be.

“Hyung, I’m kidding, okay?” he laughed awkwardly. “I cross my heart it will not happen, seriously. But, someone else will be able to, if you two don’t make up soon,” he continued as natural as a boy could after being killed mentally by a single gaze. “Come on, we have a comeback.”

Now that, got Youngmin’s gaze turned from a killer criminal to a guilty puppy in half second. He let out a sigh and gripped his knees just a little bit harder, eyes looking down with his fringe sheltering his sight from the world around him. Donghyun understood the insecurity and fear the older must be going through, how he slept and laughed a bit shorter and how things took a little longer these few weeks. But usually it wasn’t this terrible. There was anger hidden behind those eyes tonight. More precisely after the clock hit 9 PM and the notification ring on Youngmin’s phone. It was Sewoon’s behind the scene video. There was a scene of his other hyung wearing a pajama that was too revealing for Youngmin’s taste (no matter how normal Donghyun thought it was). Ever since the older saw that, the practice went downhill and now Donghyun had enough of that.

The younger mustered his energy to get up and snatch Youngmin’s phone which was abandoned on the table. He input numbers and a contact name that he had been memorized just in case, and brought it in front of Youngmin’s face.

“This is Sewoon-hyung’s number. We should take a rest this morning and go to practice in late afternoon,” he said in the softest voice a sleep-deprived and exhausted boy at 2 AM could muster. “Just go call him, okay? You look miserable."

Youngmin held his phone and bit his lip like he was unsure what to do (he was). His eyes staring at the numbers and the name and it hurt.

“Okay?” the younger asked again. When Youngmin gave a slight nod, so slight you would miss it if you were not Kim Donghyun, he gave the older a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Come on, let’s go home.”

 

-

 

_To; panghyun_

_Gwanghyun-ah, are you still awake?_

_Sewoon-hyung went home today, right?_

_He’s not spending the night in the studio?_

_To: donghyun-hyung_

_hm, he actually is_

_he said he would come home before dawn though_

_why?_

_To: panghyun_

_Ok_

_just asking_

_Then how come you haven’t gone to sleep yet?_

_To: donghyun-hyung_

_I was -_-_

_I woke up bc of the text notification_

_I thought it was sewoon-hyung, turned out it was just you, hm_

_Why did you ask?_

_To: panghyun_

_Oops sorry, you lightsleeper_

_I finally gave youngmin-hyung his number_

_Sewoon-hyung’s number_

_…_

_Hey_

_Gwanghyun-ah_

_You fall asleep again already?_

_…_

_Hey_

_Okay then_

_Just give me update if there’s anything_

_Tell me every single detail_

_I’m not gonna let him live it down_

-

 

_To: hanhae-hyung_

_Hyung I’m so sorry I’m so sorry it’s late and I don’t want to disturb you but can you help me with something please please please?_

_To: donghyunie_

_what?_

 

-

 

There was an hour time in between the trainees leaving for practice and Sewoon going to studio, 2 hours if the later came home after 5 AM and made breakfast beforehand so Gwanghyun could just heat it up for the boys. That said, 2 hours free time of Sewoon having the dorm to himself which didn’t matter because he slept anyway. But, it was Youngmin’s big chance to sneak into starship dorm without being seen by Sewoon’s friends or his manager.

It couldn’t be helped. Sewoon wouldn’t pick up his calls. That stupid boy with his stupid smiles and stupid pajamas wouldn’t pick up his call (Youngmin hoped it was because the boy was sleeping, because if it wasn’t then he wouldn’t know what to do) and let Youngmin tell him how he hadn’t said happy birthday properly (no matter that it has already been two weeks and the year has even changed). Sewoon was stupid, but Hanhae-hyung was smart, and nice, he offered to drive Youngmin and even wait to take him back home again just in time for afternoon practicing if everything went well. And just for that, a small part of his heart was Hanhae’s forever (the big part was already taken by someone else).

Though another small part went to Gwanghyun, for telling Youngmin the password to starship boys’ apartment. God bless him.

And that was how Youngmin found himself sitting on the bed across the love of his life. It was 9 AM and the very boy who has taken over his heart was sleeping peacefully with heavy blanket covering his body up till his neck. Seoul was freezing, true, so Youngmin prayed to God that he wore at least a sweater or a hoodie that didn’t reveal his collarbone and his chest underneath that blanket. Because if he was, Youngmin swore to God, that he would erase every single pajama in existence and replace it with turtlenecks.

Youngmin missed him, but he didn’t want to disturb Sewoon’s sleep. The younger looked like he needed it. Thus he was taking his time just staring at the lying figure. Sewoon seemed different, or maybe just because Youngmin hadn’t seen him for a long time. Even in his tired condition, Sewoon was breathtakingly beautiful. His messy ash gray hair gave a softer touch, his closed eyelids and his eyelashes which touching his cheeks made Youngmin’s stomach churn, it was ethereal and beauty in the same sentence and Youngmin didn’t know which one he should mention first. And Sewoon’s lips.

God, Sewoon’s lips.

They weren’t stupid, okay, Youngmin admitted it. They were perfect actually. He tasted it once, and he wanted to keep tasting it for a long time, forever preferably. It wasn’t as red like in the videos or pictures made it look, but those slightly pale lips were more tempting and more beautiful that no cameras could do it justice. No nothing could do Sewoon justice when you saw him in real life, 3 feet in front of you, inside a room with sunlight coming through the window, glowing him up the angels themselves dimmed in comparison.

Youngmin took a step forward as if in trance. He lifted his fingers up and heartbeat by heartbeat made his way to caress Sewoon’s cheek, just to confirm the boy was real, when he saw the boy’s eyes flutter and opened up slowly.

Oh.

Nothing, he corrected himself, nothing could do justice or beat the way those eyes staring into you in sleepy mode, softly blinking while taking time to back in reality. The fingers that was on their way to Sewoon’s cheek stop, but Youngmin braved himself to resume it and finally touch it. He caressed the younger’s cheek as if it was made of fragile glass and couldn’t help himself to letting out a sincere smile from the heart.

“Good morning, love. I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

Sewoon blinked.

“Youngmin-hyung? Wha- am I still dreaming?” Sewoon brought up his hand to rub his eyes, but it was caught by Youngmin who now holding his wrist gently.

“You’re not dreaming. I’m here. Sorry it took a long time to say sorry,” he breathed out. “Forgive me?”

Sewoon took his sweet time to realize what was happening and really, it wasn’t his fault that Youngmin hadn’t sneaked in into his room for the last two months and talked to him like this. Youngmin thought he deserved it himself, for getting jealous over every boy and girl who get trapped in Sewoon’s natural magnetic field.

When he finally got it, the younger huffed out a breath and leaned his head back on his pillow, Youngmin’s hand releasing the hold on his wrist only to place them above his chest, and stared at the older knowingly.

“As long as you don’t do it again. Trust me a bit, hyung.” he pouted.

Youngmin couldn’t help but smile, “Sorry.”

“It was so lonely, you know,”

“Yeah, it was for me too,”

“They are just friends,”

Youngmin bit his lip.

“Yeah, I hope they think of you like you think of them,”

“Hey!”

Youngmin put his head down and wrapped an arm around Sewoon’s blanketed body, squeezing him slightly. The younger just laughed.

“Okay, I need to get up. Have you had breakfast?”

Youngmin released his hold on Sewoon in displeasure. Sewoon gave a warm smile and proceed to get up from bed when the blanket got pulled down and revealed his slim body in pajama.

Sewoon wore a pajama.

Sewoon wore a fucking too-much-revealing pajama.

Youngmin got reminded then of what made him go to Sewoon first thing in the morning. Of too exposed shoulder and too exposed collarbone and too exposed chest in the same room with another guy (it didn’t matter that Jooheon-sunbaenim was already in relationship with IM-sunbaenim, a guy was a guy).

Youngmin gripped Sewoon’s shoulders hardly and pushed the boy back on the bed. He moved atop of the younger, knees went to each side of him, trapping him so he could only look and feel Youngmin.

The blush on Sewoon’s cheek was beautiful and much appreciated, but Youngmin had other priority right now.

“Stop wearing pajamas,” he said firmly.

Sewoon who didn’t catch the tone behind the older’s saying just furrowed his eyebrows, confused and still blushing and now stuttering.

“Wha- why?”

“Because you’ll catch a cold,”

He stared at his boyfriend blankly then.

“What?”

“I told you, you would catch a cold. Why are you wearing them anyway? You used to wear shirts,”

Sewoon’s head would tilt slightly if he wasn’t leaned on a pillow with Youngmin’s lips just an inch away. Or if he wasn’t trapped by the older’s body and glare.

“This is from fan,” he answered it like he made another question.

Youngmin got silent.

“Well, at least wear another shirt underneath it,”

“Why though, hyung?”

“I told you,”

Sewoon wasn’t in the mood for another banter. Furthermore, Youngmin looked like he would cry if he didn’t agree to it so he surrendered.

“Okay then,”

“Okay what?”

“Okay I will wear a shirt underneath it,”

The older bit his lip again. Sewoon tried hard to keep his eyes on Youngmin’s level. Don’t go down. Don’t go down. Don’t go down.

The older let out a breath in victory, and before Sewoon could call out on him, Youngmin put his freaking lips on Sewoon’s revealing neck.

Holy-

The younger let out a surprised grasp and clutched Youngmin’s back in reflex, realizing too late how Youngmin smiled in between the smooching on _his neck_. A grasp became two grasps, three gasps, and naturally long ones. Sometimes the breath got caught in his throat, when his evil of a boyfriend do evil things on his too sensitive skin. Youngmin pulled up after a while, Sewoon heaving was a sight to behold, only to reach for the younger’s hands and placed them each beside Sewoon’s head. He intertwined their fingers before he went down to Sewoon’s chest and bite it. The surprise sound that came from that beautiful mouth was one Youngmin would cherish forever, but his job wasn’t done. He did it again until the younger’s shoulder and chest were covered by at least three pretty little bitemarks. When he was satisfied with it he finally pulled up and stared at Sewoon’s red face giddily. The blush even went down to his neck and he was panting. Youngmin couldn’t help but give a reassuring peck on his boyfriend's not-stupid lips.

“What was that?” the younger asked softly, still not in his right mind and still gripping their intertwined fingers.

Youngmin grinned.

“My late birthday gift.”

 

-

 

No need to say, Hanhae almost finished a whole three rap verses waiting for his junior to finish his business.

 

-

 

Another thing, when Donghyun made video call to Sewoon that night right before he went to bed, his forever one pick was wearing a high turtleneck eventhough 1) no stylist made him wear that just to go to bed 2) the bedroom had a heater and it was warm and comfy even with a usual hoody and 3) he didn’t know Sewoon had that blue turtleneck before so it must be new, he must have bought it today, and in what universe Sewoon-hyung would go shopping moreover in the middle of his jam-packed recording schedule?

 

Actually, forget it. Donghyun didn’t want to know.

Let’s just focus on the comeback.

**Author's Note:**

> Sewoon's Hongkong behind the scene video episode 3 came out at 9 PM. Watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KpSuMBtheKI
> 
> You would get why everyone went crazy.
> 
> And about the number reference, based on MxM's new year countdown Vlive Youngmin changed his phone so he didn't save Sewoon's number (that was why Sewoon couldnt call him on his birthday and opted to congratulate him on his radio - Sewoon to Me Now - Vlive) but Donghyun cheekily said "you could have just asked from me," haha should i switch lane to ponyogeuri then.


End file.
